The invention relates to an automotive vehicle having a chassis and cab in one piece supported at the front by a set of driving and steering wheels and at the rear by two axles which may or may not be driving axles, the vehicle being highly autonomous for use in particular in desert regions which are poorly supplied with water or fuel and especially being air-transportable for rapid deployment, the basic vehicle structure being useful for vehicles for transporting troops, material, military equipment, or for ambulances, workshop vans or the like.
A vehicle having a double rear axle is well known in particular in the utility vehicle field and usually comprises a rigid chassis formed by longitudinal members assembled by welded cross-members and on which a driving cab is fixed, the chassis being supported in the front by a set of driving and steering wheels and at the rear by two independent axles.
It is also known to mount the suspension leaf-springs on a pivotal unit formed by a pivot shaft and reaction links which connect the axles to the pivotal mechanism. There are usually six links, one pair of links being provided at each end of the pivotal arm which extends throughout the width of the vehicle in a plane perpendicular to its length, these links being located within the region of the leaf springs and the axles, another pair of complementary links being provided above the leaf springs so that the upper and lower links connected to the two axles and to the pivotal mechanism substantially form in space a deformable parallelogram structure.